


Morning Light

by Buttsuoka_Rin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnstrade, M/M, Morning Sex, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttsuoka_Rin/pseuds/Buttsuoka_Rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, that was alright then. Frankly, so was lying back and watching John like this; the sun just peeking through Greg's blinds played off the tousled ends of John's hair and the faint fuzz of stubble on his cheeks. The soft light picked out the lines of John's scar, as well, brushing  them in warm gold and pink. "God, you look good like this, John..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Porny John/Lestrade because honestly, I god-damn love this pairing.  
> Based off a roleplay.

John was quite aware of the musky, masculine, and vaguely ginger aroma wafting up his nose. Greg was warm and soft against him; strong arms around John and their legs twined together. Nudging his nose against Greg's chest, John smiled and poked his tongue out to taste him. His hand stroked up the length of Greg's body, fingers gently flicking over his lover's nipples in attempt to wake him. The thing is, John was aroused and extremely horny, had been for the past few minutes - morning wood. 

"Greg..." He kissed along one of his collarbones, nipping gently. "Darling, wake up. I need you."

Greg liked to sleep in of a morning, when he wasn't working. Which meant that John stirring against him, nuzzling his collarbones and thumbing lightly at his nipples didn't do much at first. If it weren't for the fact that John was lying on his arm he would have rolled over, mashed his face into the pillow, and gone back to sleep. Instead, he opened his eyes a slit, trying not to yawn directly in John's face. "Mrf?"

Grinning, John lifted one foot and ran it up the length of Greg's leg. Thankfully, they weren't too cold and Greg was really warm. "I said," He mouthed along Greg's neck and suckled at the skin under his jaw, "I need you. I want you..." At that he rutted up against his boyfriend's hip. It was barely light outside but the curtains were open, allowing the first spokes of dawn in. He slid farther up on Greg until he was straddling him, peppering small kisses up along Greg's throat and cheek and then mouth.

"Jesus, John... Did you revert to a teenager when I wasn't looking?" That wasn't to say he was complaining. He rolled over willingly when John straddled him, settling broad hands on the smaller male's thighs, and he lifted his head off the pillows to kiss back softly. "Since when do you wake me up just to have your way with me, eh?"

"Well, I woke up and was thinking of you. Touching you, kissing you, riding you... My own hands weren't going to be enough." John sounded lazy and content, humming against Greg's lips one more time as he kissed him, making sure this time to tug at his bottom lip a few times. "I need to feel you Greg, god I'm so hard." He had already gotten rid of his own underwear, but Greg was still in his boxers after last night. John rutted against him, showing him that he was ready for him.

"You're insatiable, I swear to god." His fingers tightened lightly on John's thighs, and he pushed up into the little roll of his hips. Just the feeling of John grinding down against him and the little breathless voice against his mouth was doing a good bit to wake him up, and his cock was slowly taking an interest. "At least let me get my pants off, John, not much I can do with them still on."

John had to surpress the urge to giggle; that would be far too teenage of him. He was just a bit sleepy and horny. "Allow me, love." He slid down the older man's body until he was face to face with the waistband of his underwear. Then he caught the fabric between his teeth and tugged down. He couldn't actually remove them though, so he used his hands after a few moments. "Oh, you are beautiful." It wasn't clear if John was talking to Greg or Greg's cock... Either way it was the truth. His hand wound around the still mostly flaccid muscle and John stroked, eyes flicking up to his lover.

Greg would have argued that 'beautiful' was entirely the wrong word to describe someone who looked like him, but he gave it up in favour of tipping his head back against the pillows and letting out a long, slow moan. John had the most wicked little hands, sometimes, and even if Greg was only just _starting_ to get hard that was still bloody brilliant on his skin. Instead of some witty, pithy comment about how John really didn't need to sweet talk him, or his cock, all he got out was a soft 'Ngh'. John was, however, in more of a dirty talk than sweet talk mood. He grinned and moved his hand slowly and precisely, pulling the foreskin back and then over the head again. 

"God I can't wait to get you hard, Greg. I'm going to climb on top of you and ride you so slowly." He did laugh at that point, and shimmied up the length of Greg's body again so he could kiss him, arm still stretched down to keep hold of his cock.

"Well, you're doing a bloody good job of getting me there." He laughed softly into the kiss and threaded his fingers into John's hair, giving the soft strands a little tug between his fingers. "Not too slowly, though, I hope. You do want to get me off in the end, eh, not leave me wanting?"

"I'll get you off, love, don't worry." John smirked against his mouth and then released his hand. He had to lean over Greg to reach under his pillow where the lube was tossed the night before. He bent down to give Greg another slow kiss, then sat back on the older man's thighs. He coated his fingers in the feintly pink lube (accidental rush-purchase) and reached behind himself. He closed his eyes briefly and steadied himself with a hand on Greg's upper thigh, while his fingers pushed shallowly at his hole.

Oh, that was alright then, Greg thought. Frankly, so was lying back and watching John like this; the sun just peeking through Greg's blinds played off the tousled ends of John's hair and the faint fuzz of stubble on his cheeks. The soft light picked out the lines of John's scar, as well, brushing them in warm gold and pink. "God, you look good like this, John..."

John opened his eyes again to look down at Greg, wetting his lips as he worked one finger and then two in and out of himself. "Yeah?" The corner of his mouth quirked up and he huffed out a breath of low laughter, just one, and that broke off into a low moan rumbling up from his throat. His legs quivered a bit from keeping his hips raised in that position for so long, and his hold tightened a bit on Greg's hip.

Greg nodded quietly, smoothing the flats of his palms up John's thighs to soothe their trembling. Oh, the little noises; Greg bit his bottom lip lightly and settled his hands on John's hips, steadying him a little. "You want me to take over? I mean, it's just a thought."

"Nn- Please, yes." John nodded and slowly removed his own fingers. He caught himself on Greg's chest and looked down at him. He was painfully hard and needy, and Greg's fingers would provide excellent relief until he too was fully hard. Lestrade scooped the bottle of lube out of the tangle of sheets with one hand, quirking one corner of his mouth in a little half-smile. John's fingers were wet against his chest, slightly tacky with lube, and he bit his lip a little at the sensation. That was unexpectedly hot, and he was suddenly impatient to just get _on_ with it. He liberally slicked three fingers, working two up into John's body with only a little resistance.

John made a little noise in the back of his throat, tipping his head forward when Greg's fingers slipped inside. It was a noise of pleasure more than pain, which there was surprisingly little of in general. Taking a breath, he straightened a bit and rocked his hips back against Greg's fingers. The sunrise streaming in through the blinds casted Greg half in shadow and half in golden light, making his eyes twinkle a lighter brown than usual.

"That's it... Nice and easy. We've got all morning." Greg pressed his fingers a little deeper, giving them a little twist and curl for good measure. That felt good enough to him, and whether John had noticed or not Greg was hard against his own hip, dripping just a little against the crease of his hip. John's breath caught in his throat a few times, but they were panning out into little moans. In a matter of minutes John had thrown his head back because Greg was teasing that spot inside him and god, if he didn't need him so badly right now. 

"Greg, nh, I'm ready." His fingers curled against the older man's chest and he had to keep from just riding his fingers.

"You sure?" Greg smiled wickedly up at him, circling both fingers over John's sweet spot in an ever-tightening spiral. "Because I think..." He paused here to scissor his fingers apart, catching that soft bundle of nerves carefully between his fingers. "You could use a little more of this."

John cried out and felt his body tremble around those fingers. "Jesus- fuck, Greg... _Yes!_ " His hips stuttered and he had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out again. Good god, Greg had wicked fingers; whereas John had surgeon's fingers, Greg had pianist's ones.

Watching John shiver and squirm just for his fingers was almost as good as actually fucking him. He'd been a little shocked, the first time, that John had been quite so sensitive and vocal to a little prostate stimulation, but God did Greg ever enjoy it. With one last stroke of his fingers over John's sweet spot, he slipped his fingers carefully out and picked up the bottle of lube again. John heaved a slow breath of... Well, not 'relief' exactly, because that was fucking wonderful. When Greg had slicked up his cock and tossed the lube away, John took the liberty of lining himself up. Bracing his hands on Greg's shoulders for the time being, John took a slow breath and lowered himself down on his boyfriend's hard cock. His mouth fell open just a bit as he sank down.

"Oh, _Christ_." Greg was never going to get tired of that feeling. Even after carefully stretching the good doctor out he was still impossibly tight, almost making Greg's eyes roll back in his head. Instead of just going under, he held onto John's thighs with both hands, breathing out long and slow until their hips were flush together and he could _finally_ let out a moan.  
John groaned and made a sound akin to a whimper. His hips didn't move so he could get used to the feeling of Greg being inside him. Then, once he felt confident enough to move, he rolled his hips forward. Their position allowed John to really feel his lover as he rocked, and that pulled a deep moan of his name from him.

"Right here, John." He could feel John's thighs flexing on either side of his hips as he moved, a slight brush of skin against his. John had barely pulled up before rocking down, and somehow pushed Greg just that much deeper into tight heat. "Oh, Christ, fuck, that's good."

The second time, John pulled up a little bit more before grinding back down again, biting his lip to keep back a very lewd sound that threatened to escape. "Oh my god." He finally let that moan out, rocking just a fraction harder and riding Greg out in the most sensuous way. Usually their sex was hard, fast, and rough, and John did like it that way but this once in a while change was wonderful.

Greg breathed out through his nose, biting his bottom lip to keep from just flipping John over and fucking him through the mattress. As nice as that was, and it was usually bloody brilliant, this slow building heat was somehow better. He finally opened his mouth to let out a moan, hands settling on John's hips to pull him down just a little harder.  
John moved his body down too, enough so he could press his mouth against Greg's. The kiss was languid and slow, just like the sex, and pierced with little soft and slick noises. His hips rocked just a little bit faster but still kept their slow pace nonetheless; it really just intensified the whole thing. 

"Greg..." He could feel his lover's cock grazing just past his prostate every time.

Greg exhaled a ragged moan into John's mouth, sliding a hand from his hip up his back to tangle into his hair. John obviously had no intentions of rushing anything today, which only made Greg brace his feet flat against the bed and thrust up, holding tightly to John's hip with one hand. John gasped once into the older man's mouth when he thrust up, a wave of pleasure jolting through his body straight to the tips of his fingers. He cursed and then rocked his hips hard down against him, moving his lips to bite down against Greg's shoulder gently. "Like that... Ngh."

Everything was still slow, languid, very appropriate for first-thing-in-the-morning sex. But now there slow burn was punctuated by Greg's sharp thrusts, when he could remember to throw one into the mix. It was just enough, just barely enough, to start edging Greg toward his orgasm, just enough for a familiar heat to start coiling low in his stomach. "John..."

John replied with another weak whimper slipping through his lips. At the stage he was teetering near the edge but there was something just... Missing; attention to his own cock. He was afraid, however, that if he let go of Greg with even just one hand he'd collapse down on top of him anyway. "I need to, ah - Greg, could you...?" To try to get his point across without having to string a sentence together, John rolled his hips in a particularly slow drag.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Lestrade reached between them and curled his fingers around John's cock, stroking it with short, sharp movements. At this point, he'd only need to feel John's muscles flutter and contract around him and he'd be there, but it remained just out of sight for the moment. "Come on, that's it... Just a little more..."

"Ah, fuck _ohmygod!_ " John threw his head back a bit and panted, riding out Greg's cock with a little more intensity. His thighs tightened on either side of his lover's hips and, before he could give a warning, John was cumming in this spurts over Greg's hand, crying out his name and speeding up the back and forth motion of his hips. Greg groaned sharply at the first flutter of John's muscles around him, trailing off on a high note as his head thumped back into the pillows and his hips stuttered up into John's. What felt like an eternity later he settled back onto the bed, one hand still tight on John's hip and the other loosely cradling his cock.

Swallowing a few times, John allowed the post-coital buzzes to die down a bit before he moved. Slowly, he pulled up and off Greg's cock and slumped down against his chest. "Mm, good morning." Smiling lazily, John placed small kisses against Greg's soft stomach and shifted up onto his knees. He was absolutely parched and there was a half a pint of water staring at him from the locker.

"Good morning indeed." After wiping his hand on the sheets next to him, he pushed his hair off his forehead with the tips of his fingers. "You're gonna have to get off me, luv, I'm all sticky and it's getting cold." He patted at John's hip to move him off so he could roll to one edge of the bed and head for the bathroom.

When Greg was gone John managed to get a gulp of that water. He was also very tired and, seeing as it was just after six, wiped himself down quickly and snuggled back under the duvet. From there he could see greg in the bathroom cleaning himself up and he smiled when he caught his eyes. Greg smiled back, tossing the washcloth into the little hamper in the corner of the bathroom before crawling back into bed next to John. Spooning up behind the smaller male, he wrapped an arm around John's waist and nuzzled into the slight curve of his shoulderblade.

John sighed and closed his eyes. He sank back into Greg's warmth and hummed as he laced their fingers together. "You are wonderful, Greg. And for the record, you _are_ beautiful too." Greg laughed softly into John's shoulderblade and breathed out a little sigh into his skin.

"John, as long as I'm beautiful to you I don't give a damn. Just don't let anyone hear you saying it."

John tsked. If his eyes were open he'd have rolled them. "Everyone should know I find you beautiful." And with that he smiled and sighed again. "Because I love you."

He hummed softly against John's skin again and tightened his grip on the smaller male's waist. "Love you too, John. Now go back to sleep, still bloody early."


End file.
